A Deadly Attraction
by FoxatoClato44
Summary: Clato. What happens when Clove and Cato go into the Hunger Games. Only one victor may be crowned victorious. Will it be Clove or Cato or the mysterious 'Girl On Fire'
1. Chapter 1 Practice Games

The Deadly Attraction

Cato POV

The practice games are year our district,District 2, has 'Practice Games, where we spend 5 hours in a fake arena not killing each other but injuring each other until the other person can't stand. It's simple, really, well maybe me being muscular, tall and deadly with a sword is why I think it's simple, maybe not.

I walk to the fake arena with others in my age group, I don't really know that many people as most are scared of me, shame, hah whatever. I stand on my podium watching the arena create around us in a cruel, waterless wasteland. Once the dome is created I watch, along with everyone else here,(the other 23 kids my age) the clock.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

I sprint towards the middle and punch a boy,Jason, in the nose. I reach the swords and yank one from the rack. I turn to see a few people, two girls and three boys grabbing stuff around me. I hurl myself at the first girl blonde with green highlights and a medium build, she uses and axe to cut my wrist and I yelp out in pain. I slash my sword at her legs and she doesn't move, I catch her cutting her right leg open and she screams, I stalk away to the next person. A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes, he turns around and tilts his head to see me, I lift my sword to hit his shoulder but I tiny figure jumps in front of the boy. A girl with the same dark hair and green eyes, 'she's tiny, I'll get rid of her easily.' I decide swiping at her with my swords, she dodges and runs away. 'Chicken!' I think. I turn around to get to the boy who I find has disappeared. I suddenly feel a huge stab of pain in my leg and I grab it falling backwards, I feel a knife handle and hope for the best. I lift my hand to see it and it's covered in blood, I yell out I'm pain. Whoever did this is gonna pay. I hear footsteps and I look up to see the tiny girl with around eight knives in her hands, plus one in a knife pocket in the side of her pants, one on her shirt shoulder and one in her left boot. "Sucker!" She demands with a cruel laugh. I watch her grip two samurai swords from the rack and a pack that holds them on her back, she places them in and walks towards me. "I can't believe, you, of all people fell for my 'tiny little girl running away in cowardly fear' act it's ridiculous. I grumble, I hate being mocked. "Now, I never make pain slow,I can't kill you but I'm allowed to put you in immense pain, so I will." She sits on my chest and pulls out a smaller knife. "Blow your girlfriend a kiss,"She says. That small comment hits home, I've never had a girlfriend they all think I'm an evil freak of nature. Anger rises within me and adrenaline rushes. I shove her off me and push her to the ground. I sit on her stomach and imitate her stupidity. "Blow a kiss to your boyfriend," I say in a girly voice. From the look on her face I can tell she doesn't have one. She starts to struggle to breath because of my weight I step off her and punch her twice in the face until her nose and lips bleed. She raises a hand to her lips and her eyes fill with rage. She jump off the ground and kicks me as I grab my sword I turn to her, my leg throbbing and she pulls out her two thin swords from her pack. She flips them round and then I swipe at her and she jumps and hops around deflecting my blows easily. After a while I give up and turn back. Big mistake. She kicks my chest, harder than before and I fall to the ground, winded. She straddles me again. She pulls out the same knife as before and grumbles something to her self, then she speaks aloud. "I find it funny, you know, the great, terrifying Cato, you know, the boy who has no girlfriend, no friends, just himself and his sword, you know him right?" I thrash around but she turns her back and her arm is just long enough, unfortunately for me, to dig her knife into the deep cut she gave me earlier."oh, wait, you're the great Cato, lying on the floor under the control of a tinee-tiny girl," I yell out again and she puts a hand to my mouth. "You don't want to hear the scaredy cats who are fearful of you hear you in your pained-little-boy state do you?" I groan angrily, she's mocking me again. I try to move my arms but she shuffles further up my chest so she can pin down my arms with her tiny feet. "Fortunately for you my plan for people with boyfriends and girlfriends won't work sooo, I'll start my cutting your shoulders open." Before she can one of the only people I actually know pulls her shirt and her backwards. I jump up and the boy, well my 'friend,' Max punch's her stomach and pushes her shoulder backwards, not doing anything with it but almost making it pop out of its socket. He pushes her to the ground "Go mess with people your own size!" He shouts angrily. She smirks, hurt but not wanting to admit it, "Why?You scared I'll beat up you two?" She eyes me. Max goes to punch her again but I grab his fist."Pin her arms down," I say to him, he obeys quickly, his scruffy black hair falling over his face. "Now. My turn to cause you pain," I sit on her lower ribs and one snaps, she's thrashes in pain. I wait until another snaps until I get up. She doesn't want to cry I can tell, but tears well up in her eyes. It's weird seeing a girl who, a few minutes ago was threatening to cut my shoulders open, is now lying helplessly on the ground. I pull a knife out of her shirt sleeve and cut the back of her neck lightly with it. It won't kill her but it sure will hurt. She screams helplessly and tries to kick Max but he digs a fingernail into her neck cut and she stops fighting. "C'mon sweetie, it's ok, you can cry now." I say in a girly voice. "Never." She growls with rage. "Fine, have it your way then," I say carelessly. She can be ruthless, huh? Well so can I. I grab another knife and cut her shoulders open. I'm extremely surprised when she doesn't shed a tear, she's stronger than I first thought, she just screams until her throat is hoarse. A wicked smile works it's way onto my face. Bloodlust overcomes me and I cut her left cheek up. She sniffles quietly. I move to her wrist, I push up her sleeve and I see loads of pink scars covering her inner wrist so I open every one of them again and she doesn't respond as if the pain in that area is normal. A horn blows and I stand. That's the end of the practice games. After a few minutes all the other people are standing near the cornucopia and I notice that no-one helps the girl I cut open. She stands up weakly and tries to walk straight but she ends up hunching over in pain. I suddenly feel awful, I think over what I did, broke two bottom ribs, cut her shoulders open, cut her cheeks open, knocked out one. Of her back teeth when I punched her, nearly broke her nose, her neck and her wrist. I watch her wait until the hologram arena leaves and she falls. I rush over to help her up. I offer her a hand, she can't grab it because one hand holds her mouth and another holds her ribs. I grab her back and carry her to the nurses office, she doesn't stop me despite the injuries I caused her.


	2. Chapter 2 The Nurses Office

**yay second chapter!. I need some names for tributes so give me some in the reviews!? ﾟﾘﾝ****thx**

When we get their the nurse takes a single look at her and ushers her in before a few other kids. I follow her in. "So, what happened?" The nurse asks her. "The practice games," I answer for the girl since she most probably can't talk. "Clove, you come in here way too often," the nurse says to the girl, Clove. "Who did it?" The nurse asks annoyed that she has to deal with Clove, for what I assume must be the hundredth time. "Uh..." I stutter. The nurse raises her eyebrows in question. "I did," I admit, the nurse looks surprised. She holds out her arm "Clove is he telling the truth? One finger tap for,yes he is telling the truth, and two taps for , no he's a dirty liar. Clove lifts her finger and taps the ladies wrist once. "Ok, so you did this, why did you,bring her?" The nurse asks suspiciously. I look at the nurse thinking to myself the answer to the question. "Ah, I felt bad?" I reply lamely realising that I must like this tiny girl. "Ok let's see what we have here," the nurse prods Clove's lips and inspects her mouth, she writes down on a green notepad 'broken molar, right side. She looks at Clove's nose and scribbles 'Possibly broken nose.' She asks Clove where else she hurts, Clove,points to her ribs and the woman gets a bone-scanner and scans her ribs, the bone-scanner shows any breaks in bones and soon it shows two snapped ribs the ladies pen flies train as she writes 'Two broken ribs left lowest and right second lowest.'

She looks at Cloves wrist and writes nothing down. She looks at her neck and writes 'Neck cut open.' She looks at Cloves cheek and shoulders and scribbles the rest of the information down. "Geez, boy your rough!" The nurse exclaims examining the bone scanner results. "It was the practice games!" I say in my defence. "She's a girl!" The nurse replies. I'm stumped, it's the first time I've heard someone say something so...so discriminating to a girl. I don't reply. "So Clove," she hands Clove and quick healing tablet "swallow it and take it easy."


	3. Chapter 3 Cut Open

**hi third chapter. I basically wrote three chapters at once so they're coming through fast, hope you like it. Make sure to leave reviews and constructive criticism. Bay㈇6❤️**

The next games come around Friday the next week and I'm ready. As soon as the clocks counts down I realise that there is no weapons in the cornucopia so I wait to see what others do, a few scramble into backpacks that are loosely thrown on the ground, some run for the lake and a few just trainers want us to fight hand-to-hand combat and since the whole of district two watches the practice games I want to make an impression. I see Clove bolt for a girl and punch her in the ribs, Clove keeps punching the girl until the girl crumples over in a heap. I stalk towards the closest person to me, Max, I don't want to beat him up but training scouts for the 74th Hunger Games are here to pick out the volunteers. I grab Max by the shoulder spinning him around, I throw a punch at his face but he blocks it kicking me in the stomach. I stand up, filled with rage and punch his face and kick his groin. That's it, again it's just me and Clove, she hesitates when she kicks over a girl over two heads taller than her. When the girl falls to the floor, unconscious, Clove kicks her to make sure. I looks at Clove as she scrambles through the pack the girl had and she pulls out a water bottle, a pack of some dried fruit and a knife. A knife! Are you kidding me she'll try to kill me with that thing. I creep towards her and a twig snaps cruelly under my feet. She whips around and rolls her eyes."Again, Highman, if I didn't know better I'd say your stalking me, but I do know better." I laugh cruelly, "Uh huh," I say. This games is slightly different, this time we can observe the trainers as much as they can observe us. I look up at one of the trainers, Kiln, he nods towards her. Clove turns and looks back, mistake. I rush up to her and grab both her arms, pinning them behind her back with one hand and taking the knife with the other. I whisper in her ear "You can't beat my Tiny," I say. She I hold the knife to her throat. "You wouldn't," she says fear slightly cracking her voice. I'm surprised, she scared, she's never scared."I will and you and I both know it," I say.

"Give us a show!" Someone hollers from above. Ok awesome.

I pin her to the ground, sitting on her stomach and using my feet to keep her arms down. Her eyes filled,with rage and hatred are daggers. "Now, where should we start?" I say with mock sarcasm.

I trace the sharp knife around her cheekbones and she doesn't flinch, though it cuts her skin deeply. I move the tip of the knife to her nose and traces around it. No tears, again. It's horrific what I do to her and she doesn't even whimper, I can't get even a tear, I'm used to making people scream and cry, but her, no, she won't surrender to the pain. I decide to go further to see how much pain she can take before she scream, whimpers, cries or anything. I trace her lips, noticing how good looking she is, I push the soft thought to the back of my mind as I trace out her eyebrows. "You do know, that the longer you hold in the screams and tears, the more I chop you up, right?" Her eyes pierce mine in a terrifying way. I run the knife down her arms, then her legs. Then her forehead, not a sound. I continue as bloodlust takes me over again. Soon enough I break out of my bloodlust to find her arms, legs, around her eyes and above her eyelids, eyebrows, chin, cheeks, collarbone, lips and nose traced around or cut open. I see something shiny out of the corner of my eye as I cut her wrists. I look up as a single tear slides down her face.

Clove POV

The pain is awful, I watch Cato's face cruelly twist as he cuts me open. I've had a crush on this guy for as long as I can remember, so the pain of the cuts he has given me don't hurt as much as the fact that he is cutting me open. His feet leave my arms and huge bruises take their place. Adrenaline rushes through me and I stand retreating the knife that he left on my stomach, he turns and I slice his legs and his right elbow open, he screams out in pain, I cut his right ear while I have a small amount of adrenaline left. I continue standing despite the pain. Cato turns, his eyes are gorgeous."How are you even standing?!" He asks terrified and surprised. "I'm stronger than you think," I say smirking wickedly. The gong sounds and tributes rush to the Cornucopia from the trees. They must have been watching me get cut open, why didn't they help?!


	4. Chapter 4 Follow Her Home

**fourth chapter. -Fist pump- woo hoo, where I am now it's basically 11:00 at night. LOL, my neighbours are also having a party, DOUBLE LOL. the music is so annoying! Anyway 9people have viewed already. Whoopee!? Keep reading, and I need some names for Hunger Games characters for when Cato and Clove go spoiler. Anyway, should Clove, Cato or Katniss and Peeta win? Leave names and question answers in the reviews! Thx for reading! **

Cato POV

I follow Clove home to see what she does with her cuts. When she walks into a house and slams the door I see a window with a ladder up against it, probably from a painter painting the wall because it's half green and half brown. I climb the ladder, leaving my pack at the bottom. I peek through the window and see Clove storm through a door on the left. She screams and I hear it because the window is slightly open. She pulls at her undone hair and screams louder. She collapses on the bed sobbing and a pang of guilt pricks me. She walks into what I correctly assume is a bathroom. I hear water running and her voice cracked by sobs. "How could he, I-" she interrupts herself with a quiet sob that grows louder. "I just wish someone would-" she starts to scream louder and I wonder if the 'he,' she talked about is me. She walks back, having washed her face so there is less blood, and looks at her arms. She grabs some knifes and throws them violently at a crack in the wall, each time grunting a word.

"That.."

"Stupid..."

"Son.."

"Of..."

Thankfully she runs out of knives and stops talking. She grabs the sharpest knives and pulls up her sleeve, I finally know where the cuts on her wrist are from, she swipes the knife across her wrist and I suddenly want to reach out and stop her. She goes further and cut two stripes on both her cheeks so she looks a little like a tiger. Soon she starts to get changed and it takes a lot of will power for me to let her keep her dignity and leave.


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss

**chapter 5 yay! Keep reading, I update pretty fast. Bay?￢ﾝﾤ️**

**Yes I did copy the last names off Cloverrrrrrrrrr but they're just so amazing**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own any of the ****ORIGINAL HUNGER**** GAMES characters******

The next day I see her at training and she throws knives ruthlessly at innocent flashy people target things. I drop my bag in my locker and type in the lock code quickly. The locker clicks and Clove turns around. "Oh it's just you Highman," she says going back to throwing knives. When she turns around I see two white scars on each of her cheeks. Was that me? No I remember she did it to herself last night, why would she do that to her gorgeous face? Wait, Cato, gorgeous, crap I must like her. I grumble at the fact that I might like her and stalk over to the sword rack where I slash a dummy to pieces. Clove moves stations and strides to the gymnastics area, acing everything. I catch myself staring, and, apparently, so does she. "Stop makin' googly eyes at the uneven bars, Highman," she says rolling her eyes. I stop staring and move to the spear station, only missing a few shots, by centimetres. Clove walks over to me and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Could you teach me how to use a spear, I want to be picked to volunteer, so I want to know how to use every weapon that exists." I smile. "Sure," I reply and she goes to pick a large spear up. She heaves and pants."I...can't..lift it!" She says angrily, cursing the spear. I laugh "Pick up the one that says:9004," I say making her pick up the smallest one, matching her tiny frame. She approaches me and I tell her to throw, she misses hopelessly. The next time she goes to throw I help her with her posture a little. "Here, put your arm back slightly and lift your hips, stand on tip toes. I push her arm that holds the spear back and down slightly. And she throws again, on tip toes. She misses, but by less of a distance. "See," I explain "your too small to hit the head but you can hit the chest pretty easy when you stand on tip toes." She's actually not a small as she sounds when I compare her to the target but the target is three heads taller than me. She throws the spear again and again and again. "I told you to lift your hips!" I say to her.

Please explain what 'lift your hips' means I don't get it!" I sigh and walk over to her lightly gripping her hips. "Now lean forward as if you're going to throw but don't," she obeys and when she stops I lift her hips up gently, she turns her head to face me and our faces are inches apart. I close the gap, kissing her soft careful lips and she kisses me back. "What the hell!" A surprised voice rings out. I snap my head to see the source of the voice, it's a trainer, Enobaria.


	6. Chapter 6 Together or not at all

**chapter six, whoop whoop! I have posted all six chapter sin one night. My neighbours party has also stopped no more annoying music! Leave reviews on character names and outcomes, I will ****_consider_**** all of them. see ya next chapter**

Enobaria yells at us from across the room "Get in my office now!" She roars. Clove looks at me with stone eyes, unreadable, I shrug my shoulders and lean in to give her a peck on the lips and her lips meet mine halfway. We enter Enobarias office and she sits on a red chair. "I will not have my best tributes making out like lovesick puppies!" She slams a fist down on the table. "Wait, best?" I say slightly arrogantly. "Tributes?!" Clove practically screams. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you you're both volunteering for this years games." I stand in shock, go in with Clove, only one can come out! "Are you kidding me!" It's my turn to slam a fist on the table. Enobaria turns cold "First," she holds up her index finger "don't touch my desk, and second no, I'm not kidding you, in fact, you should both be thanking me." I look at Clove who looks like a mirror image of my expression. "Go!" She waves a hand at the door. I storm out after Clove. She runs a hand through her ponytail. "Gosh, Cato, why'd you kiss me?" She asks leaning against the wall, she isn't telling me off or complaining so. I keep the mood light. "You didn't stop me." I say flatly. She smiles."Why were you watching me that night from the window?" My cheeks heat fast. "You..you saw me?" I stammer. "Yes dummy!" She replies rolling her perfect hazel eyes my way. "So that was an act, you being annoyed and all?" I ask and she shakes her head violently."no way, I knew you were there but I wouldn't hide me anger."

"Why were you angry?"

"You cut me open, why'd you think I was angry?"

"Um,I don't know." I say and she grabs my hand and entwines her fingers in mine. I smile and we sit on the bench in the training room for a while. I break the silence "you know I have to let you win right?" I say to Clove and her eyes go soft. "No, you can't, my idea is 'Together or not at all.'" I nod slightly. "Together or not at all," I repeat.


	7. Chapter 7 The Reaping

**chapter 7 yippe, so many views but no ****_reviews_**** please leave some. And yes I know the last names of the tributes that Cato,and Clove volunteer for suck, I can't come up with good ones. Leave reviews and leave ideas for me to write in the reviews or private message.**

It's the Reaping today and I have to volunteer, I know I'm going to win, but still, I'm slightly nervous. As I walk to the Justice Building, I see Clove, she looks amazing in her white dress with her hair typed up in a bun. I cross the road and walk to her,she doesn't see me so I walk up behind her and tap her shoulder. She whips around with a knife in hand and sees me, "You have a knife now?" I ask her "It's the Reaping!" I say."So?You never know what creepy things lie beyond the barriers of District 2." She says sarcastically "Why'd you have a knife then?" I ask still confused. She rolls her eyes at me, clearly pissed."I always have one!"She replies. As we reach the Reaping I stop walking abruptly and she stops as well. I give her a quick peck on the lips and she returns it, we part and walk to our age group, the 16-17 year olds.

"Hello, hello,hello," says the Capitol representative for District 2, her name is Lavender.

"Now we have a video straight from the Capitol for all you people to see!" A video comes on, it's the same one we see every single year. Most of the kids in the area mouth along the words. When the video finishes Lavender moves to the Reaping bowl.

"Ladies, we will begin with you," her hand reaches in. I know someone that's not meant to volunteer will, it always happens, and so there is always a brawl and the one who makes it to the stage first wins, sometimes the person who's meant to be there, and sometimes not. I worry about Clove because whoever volunteers as well will be bigger than her and she is not excellent at hand-to-hand combat. I bite the inside of my lip.

Lavenders shrill voice interrupts my thoughts "May Girtlone."

"I volunteer!" Two voices yell and Clove walks to a girl with blonde hair and green highlights. I beat the other girl up in the practice games a week or two ago. The girl throws a punch at Cloves but Clove brings out her knife and slashes the girls arm. Clove turns and races to the stage. I breath out, she's in.

"And what might your name be dear?" Clove hates that name but keeps her cool.

"Clove Troublefield." She says flatly

Lavender reaches into the boys "Mason Bertyon,"

"I volunteer!" More than four voices yell, but when I emerge to beat up the guys who said they'd volunteer, they shrink back to the crowd, chickens!

"And your name honey?" I curse her in my head.

"Cato Highman." I reply.

"District Two, your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour.


	8. Chapter 8 The Train

**hi guys another chapter yippee. I'm not going to post the next chapter until,I really need one, I get a review. I need some names for tributes for the games. On a better note, it's my birthday! Kk leave reviews for next chapter bay!**

I walk towards the train and Clove follows closely behind me. We enter the room and I gasp, it's so big. Lavender shows is to our rooms and I frown. Lavender sees my face and smiles.

"It's ok...Cato, this is only a temporary room." I nod, secretly pissed at the tall woman.

"Well, this is boring," Clove says after we've been sitting around watching Seneca Crane get interviewed and President Snow talk about The Hunger Games. "Yeah," I reply.

Enobaria enters and I take in a sharp breath.

"Enobaria? Why are you here?" Clove practically screams.

Enobaria cocks her head to the side. "I asked to be your mentor." She smiles wickedly. Brutus enters

"I did too." He grumbles. Lavender tries to lighten the mood.

"Guess what everyone?! We're nearly at the Capitol!" He shrill voice could probably pierce the tension if it were any higher. Everyone glares at Lavender and she shrugs her shoulders and looks out the window. Enobaria and Brutus sit at the table and beckon me and Clove over.

"So, your first move in the games will be what?" Brutus quizzes.

"Run to the Cornucopia," I state.

"And," Clove adds "Kill some idiots that also run in."

Enobaria nods, "Lots will run in, so watch your backs." She says biting her lip, making it bleed because of her fangs.

"And make sure you also-" Brutus starts but is interrupted by screams, lots of them, cheering. I turn to the window of the train and see hundreds, maybe even thousands of Capitol citizens lining the tracks, cheering.


	9. Chapter 9 Stylists

**chapter nine. This one is really long, I got my review from ****Kentwell7**** thank you! Keep reviewing for the next chapter!**

The crowds scream and cheer, a group of kids up the back pump their fists and yell "District Two," rhythmically.

"Oh my gosh, what the,why are they here?!" Clove tries to yell over the crowd. Lavender looks mortified.

"Their here to see you, but I've never seen a crowd as big as this!" Enobaria exits the train first and I step towards the doorway. I see a walkway with barriers so that we can actually get through. Brutus pushes through the doorway and cameras flash like crazy. Something pushes me out of the doorway and screams erupt. I look around, wide eyed. I put on my deadly act and walk through the crowd. I look to my right to see Clove putting on her tiny, innocent, terrified little girl act and I almost laugh. She stays close to me as we make our way around the crowd. I see the pathway blocked off at the end and we all stop, I look ahead to see Enobaria smiling for cameras. I do the same and Clove pretends to shrink behind me in fear. I smirk wickedly for the cameras. After a while I'm almost blinded by camera flashes.

"Cato!" I whip my head around to see a group of girls screaming and crying and reaching their hands across the rope barrier. A camera flashes and Clove fake jumps and puts half her body behind me. I see a man with green hair, green eyeshadow, green eyeliner and a darker green suit approaching me. He holds out a microphone for me to grab, he talks in a very high pitched voice.

"So Cato? How are you liking the Capitol so far?" I hold up my microphone to speak, but the man guides me to a platform first. Clove stays back and Enobaria leans down to whisper something in her ear. The man repeats his question and I answer smoothly, I've done this before because both my parents were victors.

Well, the crowd is huge and the train was very manicured." I almost shudder in disgust at the words I use, but anything for sponsors I guess.

"Ok what about your district partner, she doesn't look that confident?"

I don't want to say anything weak about Clove so I look off the stage at her for permission to say the weak stuff about her, she nods subtly.

"Yes, she isn't confident, she never did training and she had to volunteer, she was forced to." I say slightly grumpily. The man nods

"Thank you Cato." He says and beckons me off. I join Clove off the stage and Brutus gets interviewed. A peacekeeper takes me and Clove to a small waiting room that's empty and very white, white tiles cover the ceiling, walls and floors. "That was good," Clove says flatly, "They must think I'm some little, weak, District Two freak." I smile and look at her, she gives me a gentle kiss and a robotic voice orders us.

"Cato. Clove. District Two. Proceed to door and follow gold markers."

We exit and follow the golden arrows on the floor. The sterile white path leads to a large room where stylists rush around and quiet voices and the rip of wax strips interrupts the silence. A woman with orange hair sharpens something, a young boy emerges from a medical-looking curtain and stumbles after a speedily walking man with dark skin and purple lines running up his arms. "I'm gonna be scared again." Clove says sarcastically and steps behind me and hides half her body behind mine. A woman with pink hair, a blue medical and latex gloves strides towards us. I notice a large number '2' on her chest.

"Hello, Cato," she nods towards me "Clove," she nods to Clove. "Follow me to your stylists." I follow her and Clove trails close behind.

"Clove, this is your stylist, Mayhem," Pink-Hair points a finger at a lady with wild purple hair with green streaks, Mayhems skin is a light purple shade. Weird.

"Hello, Clove lie down on the bed please," Clove obeys faking timidity.

Pink-Hair walks to the next curtain and swings it aside speedily, revealing and empty bed and a woman with yellow hair, tan skin and an apple tattooed on her cheek. She has a funny hat on with curved sides, kind of like the type the the District 11 kids where when they pick fruit.

"This is Apple," Pink-Hair nods towards the lady. Pink-Hair leaves and Apple looks me up and down.

"Lie on the bed," she says in a definite Texan accent, I learnt the accent name at school. I obey and another person comes in, he has a mohawk that is coloured blue and yellow. The man picks up a hose and wiggles a finger at a blue medical coat and speaks.

"Put that on, kid."

After a long time I find myself being practically ripped apart by wax strips. Apple and the man, who I found out his name is Brony, lies another strips on each of my legs. I wait for the rip.

Rriiipppp! I grit my teeth in pain and grunt into my teeth.

"That was the last one, Cato, I'll take you to your stylist now, her name is Dash." Apple says. I stand up and understand why the boy I saw before I came into the room was hobbling, my legs kill. I hide my pain and follow Apple. She opens a door and I enter and sit on the bed. A door on the other side of the room opens and reveals a womb with sparkly, pale, blue skin and rainbow coloured hair. She sits on a chair across from me.

"So, my name is-" she starts but I rudely interrupt and complete me sentence.

"Dash, I know," she raises her eyebrows.

"Anyway, your district is masonry, but that's boring so I already made an outfit for you and your district partner p, what's her name again? Clovely? Clover? Anyway this is your outfit!" Man, this woman talks fast. Dash pushes a button and a part of the wall slides across revealing a shiny gold outfit. On closer inspection, I se that the costume is like a Roman war outfit, it's perfect. I suppress a smile. Dash looks at me, she's is one of those people who can read expressions like I would read a book.

"Like it, huh?" She says and I nod. "Put it on then!" She hands the hanger to me and I take it from her, noticing the weight of the clothing.I swing the curtain aside. Dash looks up from her phone thing and gasps.

"You look terrifying!" She says with wide eyes.

"Why thank you,"I say with a mock bow. Dash rolls her eyes.

"Ok, let's go see Clover." I grit my teeth in anger and my hands turn into fists.

"Her name is Clove." Dash flicks her rainbow hair. She guides me down a few corridors until we reach another curtain.

"Ready to see Clove?" Dash asks, she swings the curtain aside and I gasp at the sight of Clove.


	10. Chapter 10 Why Do You Have A Knife?

**chapter ten whoop whoop keep leaving reviews for more chapters (I will probably post anyway because it kills me when I don't post.**

Clove has her back turned to Dash and I and a few stylists fuss about her. After a few seconds one of the stylists, Mayhem, connects eyes with Clove then nods in my direction, she turns around and I see what her costume is, the same design as mine but hers is more of a dress kind. She smiles wickedly, but as soon as the District Ones come out she turns into scaredy girl. The District One girl approaches us and I stifle a laugh, she looks like a fricken bird with all the gay pink feathers she has on.

"So,District 2, want an alliance?" She says seductively. Freak.

"Sure 1," I reply. A surprisingly strong arm pulls me backwards, I whip around to see Clove staring up at me fearfully.

"Pretend to talk to me, I'm being scared," she says and I raise my voice so that the slu- I mean, freak from one can hear.

"Clove,it's fine, they won't kill us if we have an alliance." She turns pale, how does she do that?

"But, he looks so..." She shudders before she speaks. "Scary!" I cough, hiding a laugh.

"It's fine he won't get rid of you, I'll talk to him,tell him how scared you are." She nods and fiddles with her fingers.

"You know I can't do anything to protect myself!" I nod and walk away. I glance to my right and the girl from three, Ilona, (I learnt her name when me and Clove watched this years reaping) stares in what I think is horror at me. I straighten my posture to look, bigger, despite the fact that I don't need to, to scare people. I reach the girl from one.

"You got yourself an alliance but don't kill the girl from my district, she knows nothing." The girl nods.

"Glimmer get over here, we're going in a sec," the boy from her district yells. I return to Clove and hop up into the chariot. Dash rushes up and hands me a headpiece, she gives Clove one too. I put mine on and Clove does too,she looks gorgeous, but dangerous, despite her fake scared demeanour. The chariot jolts forward and Clove grabs the side to steady herself.

A few seconds after the horses pulling us through a dimly lit tunnel, I feel a sharp pain when Cloves hip bumps mine, I look down those what it was from, the tiny girl notices and subtly taps a piece of her golden costume, on closer inspection, the flap of gold isn't actually a flap of gold, it's a knife point!

"Why on earth do. You have a knife?!" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulder.

"I told you, I always have on me, I cut of the piece that's meant to be there and replaced it." I roll my eyes,that is ridiculous.

Bright lights almost blind me and cheering, screaming, yelling voices. Once my eyes adjust to the change in light I see masses of Capitol people, sponsors, watching. I raise my arm to wave and Clove copies, more timidly. Once we reach the circle of tributes President Snow talks about crap. The horses jolt forward and when they reach the tunnel Clove hops off and I follow her, she turns vicious, she must have decided that now is the time to reveal her deadly side. She grabs the knife handle from her skirt and pulls it out, she cuts out her hair tie with it and walks away to the elevator. I look around, everyone looks at her and then at me, I give the creeps a stone-cold glare and they look away. I look,over to Glimmer who looks surprised, she looks at me and I smirk. I follow Clove up to the stylists level, Level Second Below Ground. I exit the lift at the top and stylists run around, mechanical voices fill the air, giving orders, loud voices pierce the air.

"Lilac, get me a towel!"

"Where are the damn tweezers!"

Mayhem passes in front of me, then backtracks, yanking my arm, she let's go and tries to yell over the noise, but can't. She points to herself, then me, then the door, then mouths 'follow me.' I nod and follow her through the massive amount of stylists. I don't think I've ever seen as many colours of hair in one room ever before. I follow Mayhem and she leads my to a room labelled 'District 2.' She whips open the door and pushes me towards Apple. Apple sits me on a chair that has a massive vanity in front of it, she wipes the makeup from my face and calls out for Dash.

"Dash? Dash, Cato's ready!" Dash rushes through the room and hands me a bodysuit with red stripes going up the sides, short sleeves and long legs.

"Wear this for Training," she hands me a pair of jeans and a green shirt.

"Wear this now, you will find the rest of the crap you need in your apartment room." I take the rest of the clothes. I go into the changing room and change outfits. I hand the gold armour to Apple and she races off. She walks to the door leading to the styling room and laughs squeakily.

"Wish me luck, I don't want to lose me ears!" I smile and Dash crosses her fingers. Apple leaves and shuts the door quickly. Clove emerges from another changing room, her hair is down in pretty waves and she wears a purple tank top and a pair of black leggings. I stand and speak.

"Do you want to go to the apartment?" She replies quietly.

"Sure," We exit the room and noise overcomes me, I see almost all the tributes in here, all except the stupid, sponsor-stealing 12's. I see the girl from 5 talking to a stylist, the boy from 7 follows a man with shining silver eyes and pink hair styled in a mullet, the boy and girl from 11 emerge from the lift. I feel bad for the young girl, she can't be older than 13, she'll die for sure. She follows the huge boy from her district towards a curtain. She is taken aside by a pale woman with red, orange and yellow. I notice the girl from ten in her ridiculous cowgirl outfit, she rips the hat off and a stylist who was walking zooms by and places it on a rack labelled 'District 10.' The stylists seem to help each other and tributes out a heap. I walk forward towards the lift, few people move aside to let us through, most are too busy to notice. The girl from 7 bumps my shoulder with her head and I stop walking. She turns towards me and her eyes go wide.

"I am so sorry, I...I,um, sorry," I feel bad for her, she must think I want to crush her. She meets my eyes and I let them soften to show her I'm not mad. She takes the signal and breathes out. I reach my hand out to shake hers and she shakes it, wincing as I accidentally squash her hand.

"I'm Cato," I introduce, I saw her volunteer at the games, I don't think she knew the person she volunteered for, so I admire her courage.

"I'm Kestrel," I nod, yes her last name was the same as Max's, Jones.

I wonder what she can do, I know sevens are amazing with axes.

"Consider being and ally," I say and Clove hides surprise.

The girl smiles "Sure, I'll be your ally, until the last five of course." A boy comes up behind her before we shake on our alliance, he roughly grabs her hand and pulls her backwards. He shoves my hand away.

"No, we won't be your allies, freak, you'll kill us anyway." I'm fine with that.

"Have it your way but both of you watch your backs in the arena." Clove says wickedly. I turn on my heel and walk towards the elevator. I jab the button and the lift opens, I enter and catch eyes with Kestrel, she turns away, scared.


	11. Chapter 11 Just Being Teenagers

**chapter eleven yay! Keep reviewing, I will still post even if no reviews, if this chapter seems weird I kinda used the idea of all the tributes mingling from some other story. Btw send in more character names! Oh and in the Capitol for my story you can be 16 to have alcohol because Clove gets drunk and she's sixteen so I figured that I couldn't change her age. Thanks for the support bay!**

The lift opens at the district 2 apartment and I walk towards the bedrooms, I know where these are because they are in the same place as they were on the train. I open a door to a huge room and change into a red shirt, the green looks like vomit, I walk out to the dinner table to find Enobaria, Brutus, Apple, Mayhem, Dash, Brony and another woman I don't recognise. I sit next to an empty seat in between Brony and Dash. Brutus is such a loud person and he continues talking once I sit down.

"I looked at the guy and he threatened to make me a hundred pieces." I zone out for about 10 minutes, until Clove sits down in the same clothes as before. The conversation changes.

"Good job being scared," Enobaria says looking up at Clove. Clove nods.

"You went vicious after the parade like I told you right?" Enobaria asks and Clove nods evilly. Enobaria turns to me, "You, show off your skills in training tomorrow." I nod.

"So tomorrow try to get 1,4 and maybe 7 as allies, oh and the boy from 11." Brutus says flatly. After dinner I walk to my room and open the door and go to the bed, I fall on the pillow and look at the ceiling. I can't sleep so I take the lift up to the roof, apparently, I'm not the only one with this idea, I see around 17 people lining the roof in separate groups, I can only see the back of heads until the lift doors open. Everyone turns around to see me, but they don't see a terrifying, sword wielding, 18 year old monster, they see a boy who can't sleep. I walk over to a window where the boy from 1, Marvel, sits. His eyes look distant, like he's remembering his home, I do it a lot too. He snaps back to reality and sees me.

"Hi, can I call you an ally?" He asks bluntly. I nod.

"This is one of the only nights we have away from the arena and stuff, let's not talk about the Games." I say and Marvel smiles. Murmurs from the other groups fill the air and Marvels voice melts in with theirs.

"So you want me to tell you my life story?" This guy is kinda funny.

"Well, be my guest if you want to," I say.

"Ok," Marvel starts and his eyes go distant again. "I live in the outer skirts of District 1, I have a mum, a dad and three younger siblings, two girls and one boy. I volunteered for my friend and he was killed at the Reaping for assaulting a peacekeeper, I regret volunteering, I'm only trained with a spear and I am going to die." Marvel says speedily. I rise my eyebrows, wow, he just told me a lot about him, crap, now I have to tell him about me.

"You gonna tell me about you?" He asks expectantly. I nod sharply.

"I am 18 years old, I lived in the Victors Village, I have a mum a dad and no siblings, unless a dog counts. I was forced to volunteer because that is what happens in my district, I like my district partner, Clove, and she likes me. I plan to come out of the arena, I'm trained with a sword and a spear and I'm not too bad at survival skills, but knowing me some plant would poison me and I'd die." I say with a hint if humour. Marvel nods and the doors of the lift open, the girl from 10, Alice, walks through and searches the room, her brown hair is pulled back into a low ponytail and she wears a black sweater and black leggings, with boots. Tonight all the tributes mingle and find out about each other like friends. But tomorrow they will train to kill, I want to take this chance to be a teenager that's not trained to kill, so when Alice's eyes reach me and Marvel I beckon to her, she looks freaked but walks over anyway. She plops herself down next to Marvel and next to the balcony, she looks down and goes deathly pale, fear of heights, I've seen it before.

"So tell us your life story," Marvel says invitingly and she laughs lightly, her voice is husky, but she still sounds like a girl.

"Why do you want me to sit with you?" She asks Marvel looks at me.

"Just being teenagers while we can, tomorrow, everyone hates each other, so we may as well get to know everyone before we hate them." I say and she smiles.

"Well my life story is," she looks me in the eyes. "I'm 15, I was chosen, probably because my name was in 15 times thanks to the tesserae. I have a mom, my dad dies when he was kicked by his old horse, she kicked 'im right in the chest, I have an older brother and a pet cat, two dogs, a cow, five chickens, a horse and three pigs. I live on the farm." Marvel smiles and nods. We all talk for while, until the elevator doors open again, revealing the tiny figure that I have come to know all too well, Clove. She spots our group almost instantly and she walks towards us, hands in her hoodie pocket, I assume her hands hold a knife or she has one hidden somewhere. She sits down next to me and give me a peck on the lips, Marvel looks normal, but slightly surprised. Alice looks very surprised.

"You two are together?" She asks. Clove nods and yawns.

"I wonder why everyone is up here," she says tiredly.

"I guess people thought this would be an escape," Marvel says.

Alice speaks again, with a hint of sarcasm and humour.

"So what's your life story?" Clove tenses, but speaks. I notice that she slurs her words slightly, I remember dinner, she had a lot of glasses of something alcoholic.

"Usually I wouldn't tell anyone my life story, but I'm a bit drunk and I'm a teenager so. I am 16, I live in the Training Centre of my district because both my parents died when I was young, I have no siblings, I'm trained with knives, I wish we weren't all trained to be killers. Oh yeah and don't you fricken dare underestimate me because of my size, I pinned him to the ground and nearly cut open his shoulders in our districts Practice Games," she nods towards me.

We share facts about ourselves for a while and then Alice starts up a new subject.

"I has to leave my boyfriend back home, and I'm going to die so I'll never see him again," she says shakily. Marvel nods.

"I know how you feel, I had to leave my girlfriend as well," he says nonchalantly.

"I thought you and Glimmer were together." A voice says and we all turn our heads,towards the source,of the voice, the boy from 5.

Marvel rolls his eyes.

"Gross no, I only met her on the train." The boy scoots into our half circle. The boy nods towards us me and Clove.

"So, I'm James and you two are,like, together." Clove nods and leans on my shoulder.

"How'd you meet?" Marvel asks. I have to think about it then laugh, it was in the Practice Arena.

"Well, we met in the Practice Arena two weeks before the Reaping. I was threatened to be cut open by a tiny little girl," I say jabbing a thumb at Clove. "Then I cut her face, neck, shoulders and wrist open. I also broke two of her ribs." Clove smiles and gives a light-hearted laugh.

"Wow, great way to show someone you like them," Alice says with a smile. Everyone smiles and I savour the moment, the last 'teenager,' time I will have. We all talk until around midnight when a few people go to the lifts, but most just sleep on the floor of the roof, it sounds funny,'the floor of the roof.' Clove and I do the same as the majority of tributes and fall asleep together on the hard, cold floor.


	12. Chapter 12 Training

**chapter... Uh 12 I think keep leaving reviews for new chapters, been a little off my game lately, had writers block for ages, and I have insomnia (means I don't sleep that much) so I will stay up all night and post a few chapters tonight, in Australia.**

**BTW- Kentwell7 thanks for the names, really appreciate it? ﾟﾑﾏ****?**

I jolt awake when a loud clanging sound echoes through the roof. I look to see a handful of stylists in the doorway of the lift.

"Come on kiddies, get up!" A sing-song voice says. A lady with green hair bashes a spoon against a pot. I scan my eyes around the room for Clove, but she's nowhere to be seen. I stand up groggily,as do many other tributes. I go to the lift and take it to the apartment, we have to be in the Training Centre in two minutes. Crap.

I whip into,y room and quickly change into my training outfit. I leave my room to see someone digging around in the fridge. It's Clove. I sneak up behind her, wrap my arms around her tiny waist and kiss her lightly behind the ear. She turns around

"Cato, you saw nothing!" She says surprised, I nod. I didn't see her scrounging around in the fridge.

"We'd better go to Training or we'll be late." I say and we walk to the lift, she jabs the button, the doors open, then close and in a few seconds, they open again and Clove turns deadly. I follow her example, putting on a stone-cold glare. All the tributes turn to us and a few faces I talked with last night appear, Alice and James. They turn back and I know that I won't kill Alice or James in the arena, they're good people. I join the semi-circle of tributes and the trainer, Eden, talks about the things we can do and not to fight with other tributes, like that's gonna happen. After Eden shuts up, I head to the monkey-bars, one of the compulsory activities. I stand behind Alice and she turns around and looks up. She sees my face and whips around again, I suppress a laugh. When I get to the front of the line I've senna eight of the ten who've tried this fall off. I grip the first bar, I can't let myself fall, I am a career. I swing one arm after the other and finish easily. I walk to the knife throwing, I don't want to show off my sword skills until tomorrow. The boy from 6 grabs a knife and practices as well, I don't hit the centre at all, but I have better skills than handling tiny knives. I look to pick up my last knife, but it's gone. I look at the boy from 6 angrily, I want to show off my strength and make him scared of me, so I make a huge fuss.

"You took my knife!" I yell at him. He looks up

"No I didn't!" He yells back and I go to lunge at him. A hand hits my chest, hard. It's Eden, she grits her teeth and seethes.

"I said, no fighting during the Training period." I turn back to the boy.

"You watch out for the arena, cause you're the first one I get!" I yell and Eden blows a whistle. I storm off towards Marvel, he laughs and points to the ceiling, I look up to see, the little girl from 11 hanging from the rafters, holding a knife, my knife, I suppress a laugh, I couldn't be angry at her.

Lunch comes around quickly and I sit with Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, James and Alice. I guess this is our alliance.

"So, what did the guy from six do to make you explode?" Clove asks.

"He took my kni-" I start.

"Actually, the girl from eleven took it." Glimmer butts in. I roll my eyes.

"I know, I was making the guy scared." Glimmer flips her hair.

"Whatever." Eden stands at the front of the room.

"That's training for today, if you want to stay you can, but I suggest you go get some better stuff to eat before coming back." I frown, I go to the elevator to get something better to eat.

The elevator doors open and the sight before me makes me almost punch a wall.


	13. Chapter 13 Alliance Refused

**hi guys this chapter is really short soz btw thanks for the reviews in my new story, I'm thinking about how it will turn out...hm. Ah well, next chapter will be longer, much, much longer thanks!**

Haymitch is talking to Enobaria and Brutus. They turn to see me.

"Hey kiddo!" Haymitch slurs. I roll my eyes and glare at Enobaria.

"Why is he here?!" I seethe and Brutus speaks.

"He wants to have an alliance with us." His deep voice almost growls.

"Well, alliance denied." I say flatly. Haymitch nods.

"That was easy, seeya my fellow mentors." He punches Enobaria in the shoulder, in a friendly way. I can tell she is deciding whether to punch him. Brutus frowns,

"Why'd you do that? He was offering us some of his beer." He fake complains, I smile and walk to the fridge and pick and apple out. Once I finish the apple I go to the elevator, jab the button and step inside. I see the girl from 7, Kestrel inside too. She turns away from me.

"Still want to be allies?" I ask her. She brightens.

"Sure, with only you, I don't trust the 1s and your district partner. I laugh and wait for the elevator to reach the 7th above ground level and when it does the elevator drops to the Training Centre. I exit and see Clove wiggling a finger at Marvel. I can here them from here, I don't want them to see me so I can listen to them. I sneak behind a spear target near to them.

"Marvel, really, you can't beat me and knife throwing," yikes, I hope he didn't bet her or something stupid like that.

"Mm hm, I can, you wouldn't even try to beat me." He threatens.

"Cato, come here," Clove turns to the spear target and I walk out.

"She can, she nearly killed me with her skills once, I wouldn't let you bet her on it but I want to see you humiliated." I cross my arms across my chest. Marvel smiles, he doesn't know how good she is.

"Ok let's have a competition! Three knives each and whoever gets the most bulls-eyes wins." I say and hand both of them a knife.

Marvel goes first and throws, he hits just to the left of the centre.

Clove hits, predictably, the exact middle. Marvel raises his eyebrows.

He throws again and misses terribly, Clove snickers, mArvel shoots her a glare.

Clove turns around and throws the knife backwards, she hits the dead centre, again. I give Marvel his last knife and he throws, it hits the centre.

"That's a first," Clove mocks clapping.

She pulls out her own knife and turns around 4 times with her eyes closed, she throws and it hits the centre. She smirks at Marvel.

"See I'm better than you."

"Ok, but don't try to kill me long distance with a spear sweetie." He mocks. Clove knows how deadly he is with a spear or javelin.

"Wouldn't dream it darling." She replies. Eden strides over and smiles at Clove.

"You have a good chance of winning like that girl!" She says. She leaves and Marvel makes a face behind her back, making me laugh. She whips around.

"1, you think you're hilarious, you're really not." We laugh as she turns a corner. Clove and I take the lift to our apartment to get ready for our interviews. Brutus takes me and Enobaria takes Clove. Brutus sits me down.

"So, your angle for the interviews is deadly, obviously." I nod and he tells me to go find Dash in the stylist room. I take the lift and when I get to the stylists level, it's the same as it was after the Tribute Parade: extremely noisy. I walk to Dash and she hands me an outfit. A suit,I put it on and look at the clock. 5 minutes until the Interviews start. I walk to the area where most of the tributes already wait and see Clove, she looks hideous, I can tell she thinks the same. She wears an orange dress which ruffles at the top and her dark hair is done up in the most strange fashion. She glares at the stage where Ceaser Flickerman introduces Glimmer. I look at her and laugh. She looks like the slu- I mean, freak, she is.


	14. Chapter 14 The Interviews

**guys first I'm really sorry I haven't posted in ages but I'm going to school on Monday so I have to get ready and I lost my charger so I have made two chapters for you!**

Glimmer struts onto the stage and waves. Ceaser greets her and they both sit down.

"Now, Glimmer, you look amazing." She says something but I don't listen, she is too boring.

"Everybody a hand for the lovely Glimmer!" Glimmer struts off the stage and flicking her hair. Marvel goes on and makes the crowd laugh.

"Thank you Marvel!" Ceaser yells. "And now for the deadly Clove!" He announces and Clove walks onto the stage smiling.

"So, Clove, you look wonderful, I'm sure the crowd are wondering what your weapon is?" Clove smiles wickedly.

"Well, Ceaser, my weapon is throwing knives." He nods.

"Ok, so do you have a plan for the games?"

"Kill everyone."she replies nonchalantly. He raises his eyebrows.

The buzzer goes off.

"Everyone, the lovely Clove!" I walk on stage.

"Hello Cato." He nods his head and his blue hair bounces.

"Hello Ceaser." I reply and Ceaser speaks.

"So, what is your weapon Cato?" He asks and I smirk.

"I use a sword, and a spear." Ceaser looks surprised.

"Wow, you are certainly the one to beat!" I smile.

"Now, your district partner, Clove, people underestimate her for her size

what do you have to say to them?" He asks, I smile again.

"Well, watch out because she nearly killed me!" I say, Ceaser almost falls out of his chair.

"Please explain." He says.

"Well, as you know, District Two has Practice Games every week, and last week,we had an especially hard Games, it was a wasteland. I had no idea who she was because our age group is so big. So when I went to attack a boy, who I found out was her brother, she jumped in front of him and took me on. I underestimated her for her size, that was stupid, within seconds she had pinned to the ground." Ceaser nods.

"So this District partner is very dangerous?" I nod.

"She's my equal, and I never say that to anyone." The buzzer goes off.

"So are you ready for the Games?"

"I'm vicious, and I'm ready." I repel and walk off the stage.

I see Clove, she is crying in the elevator, and it's clearly not the happy kind of crying. I walk to Marvel.

"What happened to her?" I ask, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Glimmer said something to her and she walked off, pissed." I glare Glimmers way as she flirts with the boy from 4, gross, she's like 17 and he's 14, that is weird. The boy frowns and goes to turn around but she yanks him back and tries to kiss him. The girl from District 4 slaps Glimmer in the face.

"Bitch!" She seethes. Glimmer looks surprised.

"Go make love to people your age, idiot!" The girl yells in Glimmers face. Glimmer glares.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She yells back. The girl rolls her eyes.

"No, Sparkle, he's my friend, so leave him alone and go hang out with your boyfriend from 2!" I tense up. I stomp up to the girl.

"First thing, 4, she's not my girlfriend and 1 she's right, he's like 14!" I yell at both of them, many tributes look our way.

"13!" The boy says and I glare. He shrinks away.

Glimmer glares at the girl. The girl glares back. Marvel walls over.

"Girls! Girls! You're all ugly!" He says humorously. Glimmer glares.

"I'm gorgeous,you ass-face." I chuckle and leave to find Clove. I take the elevator to our apartment and it opens. I see Clove on the balcony, her shoulders shuddering. I walk through the living room.

"Clove? Are you alri-?" I ask and she turns around, her face smeared with black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair is a mess and her orange dress has what I assume is blood, all over the top of it. She threatens me with a knife.

"Get out of here!" She yells. I look at her, her cheeks are cut open and dripping with blood. I cringe.

"Why? What happened?" I ask. I place my hand on her shoulders but she cuts the back of my hand open. I yelp out in pain and take my hand back, examining the cut, it's not too deep. She grumbles and her piercing eyes meet mine, she doesn't look hurt, just annoyed, angry, sad and tired. I try to get the knife off her but she pins me to the wall, gosh she's stronger than she looks. If I didn't really know her I would have attacked her and tried to kill her, but I don't want to hurt her, she's done that herself.

"Don't touch me!" She screams in my face. I look at her, what is wrong. I didn't do anything, did I? No, Marvel said Glimmer said something. I look into Cloves eyes and she looks away, her menacing eyes flutter and tear up, she puts the knife to my neck and puts pressure, I trust her not to kill me but I still keep my guard up. She presses herder and draws blood, ok now it hurts. I try to push her off, but she won't budge, she digs the knife in deeper, I yell out in pain and try to shove her off again, her hips move slightly but she doesn't stop pushing the knife, her eyes growing darker and angrier.

"Clove!" I yell at her. She stops and pulls away. She looks at my neck and covers her face with hands, the knife still in her hands. She sobs quietly and I try to cover the cut with my jacket. She runs the knife down her left arm and is about to cut open her other arm before I grab it, she stabs my ribcage, I know she missed my lung but I scream and crumple to the floor. Enobaria runs into the room and gasps at the sight of my stained white shirt. She sees the knife in Cloves hand.

"Clove, you maniac! He's from your District!" She screams, Clove runs off the balcony.

"Did she get your lung?!" Enobaria asks, helping me stand, I shake my head and the fanged woman breathes out.

"Thank The Lord!" She takes me to the stylists and tells them to get some stuff for stitches. I'm fixed up in no time, I go to find Clove.


	15. Chapter 15 Clove!

**Another chapter, the next will be getting ready for game day then the games. Should I have an alternate ending? Leave a review to tell me!**

Jacob POV (The boy from 4)

I take the elevator to the roof and sigh, I'm going to die tomorrow, that'd it I know and so does everyone else. The doors open and I curse when I see a figure on the other side of the room, it's a girl, with dark hair and an orange dress, I really hope it's not the girl from 2. The girl whips around and just my luck. It's her, great.

"I nearly killed him!" She screams, huh? I back up when I see she has a knife in her hand, though it know she could kill me, she said in her interview that she was a knife-thrower. I think her name is Clove, yes it is.

"What?" I ask jabbing the lift button. She follows, like a cat stalks a mouse.

"I nearly killed him!" She screams louder and pushes me against the wall, she's hardly taller than me but much stronger, even then, she has a knife. She pushes the knife against my neck and I yell out.

"Help! Help! Someone help me!" She blocks my windpipe and. The lift doors open, revealing Cato, the massive guy from 2. He looks at her wide-eyed.

"Clove,what the hell?!" In her moment of distraction, I slip away. He tackles her to the ground and growls something unintelligible.

"Clove! Get a hold of yourself, don't go on a rampage again!" He yells at her. I take the lift away, that was close!

Cato POV

I look down at her as she lies on the ground.

"Clove! Get a hold of yourself, don't go on a rampage again!" I yell at her, back in 2, she killed 7 kids and 3 adults when she got mad at her parents. She curls into a ball and sobs, I see her arms, wrists and legs cut open. Why does she do that?! I want to comfort her, but not when she has a knife. I pry the knife away and throw it across the room. I help her sit up and I see that she is a bloody mess, literally. Blood covers her face, dress and shoes, making her look terrifying. I hug her gently and she doesn't stop crying. She whacks my hands away and my heart breaks, what happened?

"Don't ever hug me again!" She whimpers. My heart breaks again.

"What did Glimmer say?" I ask and Cloves hazel eyes pierce mine angrily.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" She screams, her eyes filling with hatred. What did I do that Glimmer would have pointed out?

"Well, if you tell me I might!" I try not to yell desperately. She looks up from her folded arms.

"She said, as you know, that you were amazing in bed! I can't believe you!" I'm taken aback.

"What?! She wouldn't know!" I yell, that bitch.

"Well, why don't you tell me about her then!" She yells, that doesn't make sense.

"I haven't been with her Clove, I hate her guts!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Clove! You should, I...I haven't done anything with her, I promise!"

"Well that's a broken promise Cato!" She shrieks. It hurts me to see her like this. I storm off to find Glimmer.

I find her in her apartment, talking to Gloss, he's my friend, he was my trainer before he switched Districts, Cashmere sits in the dining room cursing at something in a book. Gloss looks my way and smiles.

"What brings you here my friend?" He says faking formality. He slaps me on the back and I do the same.

"Well, it appears that one of your tributes has been spreading rumours about having sex with me!" I practically yell. Gloss looks at Glimmer.

"Glimmer, what the hell!" He yells at her. He is so protective because we are practically brothers.

"Can I borrow her to sort some stuff out?" I ask Gloss.

"Be my guest. Cashmere! When Glimmer comes back, please beat her silly!" He yells back into the dining room.

"It'd be my pleasure!" She yells back with a wicked grin. I grab Glimmer by the arm and open the lift. When it opens Gloss shoots me a sympathetic look.

"So, watch you want with me baby?" Glimmer asks, stroking my arm. I yank it away from her.

"You bitch, why did you tell Clove you'd been with me?!" She looks up innocently.

"I didn't."

"Well, you said something pretty damn close to it!" I yell in her face. She goes pale.

"Eww! You like Clove, gross, she's like, 12!" She squeals. I use all my willpower to not slap her face. We arrive at the lift and Clove sees us. Glimmer jumps back.

"Gross, what happened to you Ugly?" She says seeing the blood all on and around my princess. Clove glares.

"If you've come to give me a demonstration ,you bastard, you can leave, I'm not interested." She seethes.

"No, I came to make Glimmer tell you she was lying!" I say and Glimmer glares.

"It was amazing wasn't it Cato?" She says seductively. I shove her against the wall.

"I swear, if you don't tell Clove the truth now, I will break alliance and make your death ever so slow!" I scream at her. She turns pale.

"Clove I wasn't telling the truth i was just lying because I was jealous that Cato liked you not me." She yells and takes the elevator.

"See!" I say to a glaring Clove. She looks up at me, her hair hangs by her shoulders and it makes her look ghostly.

"Oh, Cato, I'm sorry." She sobs "I should've known I was being an idiot, I nearly killed you!" I run to her as she crumples to the floor and her body racks with sobs. I pull her wrists away from her face, the blood in her cuts has dried. She flinches, she thinks I'm going to hurt her.

"Clove, I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly.

Clove POV

He yanks my wrists away from my face and I flinch. 'Please don't hit me.' I silently beg him.

"Clove, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice is calm and soft. I let him help me to the lift. The lift opens again in our apartment and Enobaria strides up to us. She grabs me and pulls him away from me.

"You maniac you nearly killed him!" She yells and I glares. Cato grabs me back and turns around.

"F**k off Enobaria!" He yells and takes me into his into his room, we stand on the balcony. He stands behind me and I turn around, hugging him tightly, he wraps his arms around me. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"I was stupid, Cato, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have believed her." I say quietly. I turn around, hoping he will hug me or kiss me to tell me it's ok, but he doesn't, I hold in tears and turn back around, he looks hurt. He grabs my shoulders and turns me around, he doesn't want to look at my face, that hurts. I try to hold in a sob but it doesn't work, I cover my face with my hands and go to walk away. I almost fully expect Cato to grab me back, so when he lets me walk away, I run to my room, he doesn't even call me back. I shut the door and sit on the bed.

"Clove!" Cato's voice rings out. I run onto the balcony and rip off my heels and climb onto the window sill. I grab the railings and see a bigger balcony than mine below me, I could jump onto it, I'm not upset anymore, just pissed. I hear my door open.

"Clove! Clove! Where are you? I saw you come in here!" Cato yells and I hear the balcony doors open. I let go of the railing and land on the balcony. I hear a voice,non other than Cashmeres.

"I mean, you don't do that girly, you will always get into trouble, I know you're used to getting what you want, but that boy is Cloves, he loves her! Not you!" I look through the doors. I enter the room.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Cashmere yells.

"Uh, just stopping by to see Bitchy here." I say pointing to Glimmer. I open the door and shut it. I see Gloss and try to creep past him, he is watching the interviews replay.

"Now, where might you be going?" His voice rings out. He turns around.

"Um, hiding?!"I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"From Cato?" He asks

"Maybe, how do you know?"

"I could hear you telling him you nearly killed him from the balcony." He replies coolly.

I hear the lift and run to the stairs. Every apartment has stairs to the next in case the lift won't work. I climb them and listen.

"Gloss, have you seen Clover..Uh...I mean, Clove?"

"No." Gloss replies, I send him a silent thank you.

"Ok." Cato replies sounding tired. I walk into my room and sit on my bed, angry. The lift opens again. I hear footsteps.

"Brutus? Have you seen Clove?" Cato asks.

"Yeah, she came up the stairs and ran into her room." Idiot. I think to myself.

"Clove!" Cato yells again and I run to my balcony as he enters the room.

"Here you are Clover!" He sounds desperate.

"Don't call me that!" I seethe as I clamber over the balcony and hang by the railings.

"What are you doing?" He asks,I want to see if he cares about me.

"Killing myself." I say convincingly. His eyebrows raise and he runs to the edge, he tries to grab my left arm but I let it dangle by my side, knowing that if I fall, I'll fall on the other balcony.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you don't care about me." I reply.

"Yes I do!" He says scared. "Don't let go, please." He begs.

"Prove you care!" I scream, now I'm pissed. He taps his chin. He runs back into my room. My heart sinks, he can't prove it, that sucks. He comes back, much to my surprise, with a knife, my knife. He puts it to his stomach.

"You die, I die." He says, his voice cracks and a tear falls.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry." I say and haul myself up onto the balcony. Cato drops the knife and grabs me like he always used to.

"I thought you were going to die!" He says relieved. It's almost 10:00 now.

"I'm sorry I didn't come after you, I just didn't know what to say." He apologises quietly. We stand, hugging each other for a long time. Then he looks at me in the eye.

"Clove, don't ever doubt that I like you again!" He says and I nod.

"I lo-" I go to say but Cato stops me.

"One off us has to die in that arena, Clove. Don't say that, it will only hurt us when the other one dies." My eyes tear up but I don't let them fall. I stand up on tip-toe and he leans down and kisses me, gently at first, then harder. I pull away and hug him again. He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear and he pulls me away and examines my arms, I cut them open, deep. He shakes his head.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" I don't know I just do it.

"It makes me feel better like, much better." He runs his finger down my cut. His eyes tear up.

"It hurts me to see you like this." He says shakily and then he does his best not to cry, it doesn't work. A few tears fall. I did this to him,I feel awful. He looks at me strongly.

"We'd better get some sleep." I nod and go to my room. I fall asleep.

I soon wake up, the light shining through my windows.

It's Game Day.


	16. MY EXCITING NEWS!

**Hi guys, I have some exciting news!**

**I now have an Instagram account dedicated to this account, it basically shows you pictures of what someone's costume or hair is meant to look like, please follow it's called **

**foxatoclato44 **

**its so exciting, if you follow then tell me if you are one of my fanfiction readers I love it when people that read my stuff see my INSTA stuff. Yay!**

**Go follow now and of you miss one review for the SYOT you will be given a second chance! See you there bay!**


	17. SORRY GUYS!

**ok guys just a note, I'm trying to update everything as fast as I can but I have 3 dance comps, 7 gymnastics comps, 1 Aero comp and 2 acro comps coming up so, sorry! Wish me luck!**


	18. Chapter 18 After I Die?

**hi guys posted that warning chapter a little late, soz, anywayzzzzz I won my first dance comp yay! Next chapter!**

Clove POV

Its Game Day.

I quickly get dressed into the black tank top and the dark cargo pants. I tie my hair up into a ponytail and hear an impossibly loud banging at my door, probably Enobaria.

"Clove, get the heck up already! It's like, 7:30!" Brutus voice rings out, I grip my favourite knife, sorta a token. It's small and has my name carved artistically into it, I got it at my Weaponry Assignment Completion ceremony, it's a thing in my district where you have two years to find out your weapon and then you get a stupid or awesome reward, in my case a deadly award.

I whip open the door to see Brutus leaning on the doorway, he looks up and scowls. He grabs my arm and pulls me after him. I try to yank my arm away from him but he has a similar grip to Cato, an iron grip.

"Morning Clove." I look up and meet the pale blue eyes that I fell in love with, Cato's. I look at I'm and something in his look tells me not to do anything stupid, Enobaria glares.

"What's wrong?" I ask dumbly. Enobaria hisses and punches the table.

"The District 12 girl, Katniss, stole your spotlight last night." She says angrily, great!

"Show me." I demand, finally making Brutus let go of my arm. Cato flicks on the TV, Katniss appears in an orange dress, darker than mine. I don't listen until she stands up and giggles, spinning around in her hideous dress. Fire comes out of the dress. I hiss and swear. I stand up, just waiting to be able to kill her.

"Let's get ready." I say to Cato, he nods and he shakes Brutus's hand. I go to shake Enobarias but she strangely pulls me into a hug.

"Look, Girlie, I'm volunteering next year, for him," she nods towards Cato "for you and I hope I won't die, it's already planned, OK? You won't understand until after you die, I'll see you after then." She shoves me towards the lift and gives me a malicious, yet somehow kind smile.

I step in and Cato stands beside me, wait what?! What did Enobaria say? '_It's already planned OK? You won't understand until after you die, I'll see you after then." _

After I die? What was she going on about? How does she know that Victors will have to be picked next year? After I die? I'll see after then? Volunteering for me and Cato? What the heck? I push it to the back of my mind and look up at Cato's massive frame, he catches my eye and looks down, his eyes softer than usual. I awkwardly step a little closer to him and he pulls me into a tight hug, I turn so we are hugging properly. I stand on tip-toe to kiss him gently and he returns it. It's a relief, he is here, but only one can come out. He pulls away sharply and rubs his hip-bone.

"Ow, Clove?!" He says whining.

"What?" I ask impatiently, now I'm getting ready to kill. His hand lightly brushes my waist and I look to see his hand holding my knife, his eyebrows raised higher than ever.

"You have a_ knife?! Again_?!" He looks surprised and I let out a malicious laugh.

"I _did_ tell you I _always_ have one!" I say slowly and the loft opens, he hands my knife and I walk up the ramp to a massive hovercraft. I sit in a seat, next to the girl from 9 and the boy from 11, I try to hide my terror of the size of the boy, he is _huge. _He catches my eyes and his dark eyes look down at me, he half smirks, probably at my size. I fold my arms over my chest and look away to see Cato watching, he sends me a look that says that he is here for me. I watch the boy from 11, his name is Thresh, look and see the look Cato gives me, crap. Thresh looks at me and I glare angrily, he smirks again and looks at me.

"I know." His low voice is deeper than Cato's, but somewhat gentler. I look up at Thresh again. What can he possibly know? The dark-skinned boy looks at me then travels his eyes towards Cato. How does he know?! He can't possibly know about me and Cato.

Cato POV

I look up and see Thresh looking at me, a smirk playing on his dark face. Clove looks at me desperately. I can't hear what he says but he looks at her, then at me. Weird.

"Give me your arm." A woman in a medical dress says and I hand her my arm (**no pun intended)**. She jabs a long needle into my arm and it takes a lot of willpower not to pull my arm back. I look over at Clove , I take a last full look at the eyes, the hair, the tiny frame, the hidden talents, the deadly smile, the beautiful lips and the fiery defiance in her eyes that I fell for. She is perfect, yet so deviously imperfect that it's scary. It takes a long time for the hovercraft to land again and I look over at Katniss, if I didn't hate her so very very much, I might actually see what Peeta says he sees in her, brown hair, grey eyes, high cheekbones. She's not all that ugly, but nothing compared to my Clover, nothing at all. I stand first and stride arrogantly out of the hovercraft. A few peacekeepers escort me to a room where Dash stands, teary-eyed. She hands me a red jacket and smiles lightly.

10 seconds." A robotic voice states. I step into a plastic tube and wait for it to rise. As it starts to I see a peacekeeper walk in and one grabs Dashes arm roughly. She doesn't look surprised, I wonder what's going on. My tube rises and all I look for is a person, a single, tiny framed girl with dark, dark brown hair. Clove.

Clove POV

Sumlight shines brightly in my face and I force my eyes to adjust. I see Cato, he scares me right now, but I'm ready.


End file.
